


The finest of bad nights to have feelings

by luna_solis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, almost non-existent really, i still don't know how to tag, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_solis/pseuds/luna_solis
Summary: Magnus plans on confessing his feelings for his best friend, until he sees him kissing someone else.But not everything is what it seems.





	The finest of bad nights to have feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my friend for a prompt and this is what she gave me:  
"someone’s phone falls in a porta-potty toilet"
> 
> My other friend suggested the title because I’m the worse at titles (and summaries, and tagging)
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus had a plan for how his day was going to go. 

He was finally going to tell his best friend, Alec Lightwood, about his feelings for him. He would confess to him during the music festival that came to their small town once a year. They had met in one of the festivals when they were younger and, ever since then, they made it a tradition to go every year.

Magnus had realized he had feelings for Alec nearly two years ago after his friend introduced him to his first serious boyfriend. The guy was a jerk—not that Magnus was biased or anything—and Alec deserved someone much better than him. But Magnus was nothing if not a good friend, so he kept his distaste for the other man to a minimum.

A year later, Magnus ended up having to comfort his friend after he found out the guy had been cheating on him. Now, Alec was finally in a good place and Magnus couldn’t hide his feelings anymore.

He had gone to the festival with a single purpose—confessing to Alec how he really felt about him. At least until he saw Alec kissing said jerk of an ex. After that, Magnus did the only thing he could possibly do at that moment: promptly turned on his heel, headed to the first beer stand he found and just kept drinking—while ignoring every single call and text from his best friend.

* * *

Alec had been calling Magnus for hours now. He couldn’t believe his friend would skip on their tradition without even telling him. It was starting to get dark outside and Alec decided to go home since it was clear that Magnus wouldn’t be showing up.

Still, he decided to call him one last time while heading toward the exit.

“Shit!” a familiar voice exclaimed from one of the porta-potties on his left. “No, no, no, no, this can’t be happening.”

Was Alec going crazy or did that sound like…

“Magnus?” he called out, approaching the stall.

“Uh, no?” the voice answered.

Alec huffed out a laugh. _Yup, that was his friend alright._ “I’ve known you for 12 years, Magnus. I know what your voice sounds like. What’s wrong?”

“I dropped my phone… in the toilet,” he said sheepishly.

Alec couldn’t help but laugh at his friend. Magnus opened the door and stared angrily at him. There was something different in him but Alec couldn’t figure out what.

“This is not funny, Alexander. It’s your fault this happened. If you hadn’t called me I wouldn’t have dropped it.”

“My fault!? You know what this is? Karma, for not answering my calls all day. Why the hell were you ignoring me?” he wanted to know.

“Now isn’t the time for this. Come on, help me get my phone.”

Alec looked at his friend like he’d just grown a second head.

“Are you crazy!? I’m not sticking my hand in there.”

“But… my phone,” Magnus looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

“It’s lost forever now,” he said. He loved his friend and always had a hard time saying no when Magnus wanted something—especially when he looked at him like _that_—but there was absolutely no way he was putting his hand inside a toilet to retrieve a phone that was probably already dead.

Magnus looked like he was going to say something but decided against it, mumbling out a quiet “fine” and stepping out of the stall. As Magnus walked closer to him—actually, more like stumbled closer—Alec was hit with the overwhelming smell of cheap beer.

“Oh, god. How much did you have to drink?” he said holding out his arm to steady his friend. Alec had known Magnus long enough to know his friend wasn’t a lightweight, so he must’ve been drinking for hours to even get to this state. His speech was barely affected, but he was certainly clumsier than normal.

“Honestly, I stopped counting after the fifth cup,” Magnus said. There was definitely something wrong, Alec could tell. Magnus never drank like this unless he wanted to forget something. And this, mixed with him avoiding Alec the entire day, meant that something really awful had happened. He decided it was better to not let his friend alone tonight, whatever it was, they’d discuss it when Magnus was feeling better.

“Alright, I’m taking you back to my place,” he said and they started walking toward his car.

“Oh? Wouldn’t you prefer to go home with what’s-his-name?” Magnus asked, looking away from Alec.

“What are you talking about?” he was pretty sure he knew exactly what Magnus had meant, but decided to ask either way.

“I saw you kissing him, Alec,” he said as they reached Alec’s car. Magnus opened the passenger door and climbed into the car.

Alec sat down on the driver’s seat and opened his mouth to explain to Magnus exactly what he’d seen, but his friend didn’t let him speak.

“Forget about it. We can talk all about your terrible life decisions tomorrow. Right now I just want to sleep.”

“Okay.” Alec supposed it really would be better to have this talk once Magnus had sobered up. So he started the car and began driving to his apartment.

* * *

Magnus kept his mouth shut all the way to Alec’s place but once they stepped inside his home, he couldn’t keep silent anymore.

“Are you getting back together with him?” he wanted to know—he _needed_ to know. He didn’t think his heart could handle seeing Alec with that man again. It was already hard enough the first time.

“Look, Magnus, if I could just explain what it was you saw…” Alec began saying but Magnus interrupted him, not wanting to hear any excuses.

“Don’t even try to lie to me, I know what I saw okay? He doesn’t deserve you, you know. He was a jerk to you when you were dating. He was rude, never made an effort to make you happy, never listened to you and he cheated on you!” Apparently the alcohol was affecting his brain to mouth filter because Magnus couldn’t help what came out of his mouth next—despite the years he spent trying to hide it. “You know what, go back to him, I don’t even care anymore. I’m so fucking tired of waiting for you. _God_, I’m such an idiot. Why would you want someone to care for you like I do, like you _deserve_ to be cared for, when you can have a cheating asshole who treats you like shit, right?”

“Magnus! Just shut up for a second!” Alec said after Magnus stopped his rambling, “I’m not getting back together with him, alright?”

Magnus stared at him dumbfounded.

“You’re not?” he asked in a whisper.

“No, of course not. He came up to me talking about how good we were together and how he wanted to give us another try. And when I’d had enough and was about to leave, he grabbed my arm and kissed me. But I pushed him away.”

“Oh,” was all Magnus managed to get out.

“I know how bad he was for me. You helped me realize that,” Alec told his friend.

“Oh,” he repeated, “good. That’s good. That you know that now, yeah.”

A few seconds passed before Alec spoke again, a look of recognition on his face.

“Wait,” he said, “did you just say you liked me?”

Magnus’ eyes widened. _Fuck._ He was hoping Alec hadn’t caught that. He opened his mouth to say something but, before he could deny it, Alec kept talking. 

“We really should be having this conversation tomorrow when you’re not drunk anymore,” he said, but continued anyway, “I like you too, Magnus. I have for the past few months, maybe even more than that. After my breakup, I kept telling myself I shouldn’t be feeling this for you, not so soon after ending a serious relationship. That this was just me wanting to get over my ex and I felt it wouldn’t be fair to tell you. I didn’t want you to be my rebound, because you deserve so much more than that. But even after all these months, my feelings haven’t gone away. I was actually planning on telling you today.”

“You were?” he asked his friend. Alec nodded. “I was too, before I saw you and _him._”

The look of disgust on Magnus’ face made Alec laugh.

“You really don’t like him, do you?”

“No, I do not.”

“Don’t worry, he won’t bother us anymore.” Magnus looked at him questioningly so Alec went on, “I said some pretty nasty stuff to him, pretty sure people think I’m crazy now.”

“Well aren’t you?” it was Alec’s turn to look at his friend with a confused expression, “You’re crazy for me and I’m crazy for you.”

Alec snorted at that.

“You’re really cheesy when you’re drunk, you know that?” Alec said taking a step closer to his friend.

“You love it.” Magnus put his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Can’t argue with that,” Alec whispered closing his eyes, their faces barely an inch from each other.

So maybe Magnus’ day hadn’t exactly gone as planned, but he couldn’t be happier with how it ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts in the comments, but please be nice (my ego is frail)


End file.
